You Know You're Cool When
by brianaalee
Summary: So, everybody thinks they're cool, but do you know just how cool you are? This list proves who's cool and who's not. Features Twilight, HSM, Hairspray, and many other obsessions. A/N: not for real testing! just for fun!


You Know You're Cool When...

The Unofficial Guide To Being Cool, As Told By BrianaaLee & ~Allyy!~

1) You watch "Crime Scene Cats" on YouTube, with a dial-up internet connection.

2) While roller blading, dressed as BatGirl, you found a dead body.

3) You fell in love, and so you nicknamed him/her Edward/Bella.

4) You Googled "apotamkin" just because you heard Rob Pattinson say it.

5) You say "hmm..." three times in ten minutes without even meaning to.

6) You can take "You Know You're Cool When..." and replace "cool" with "me" and it still makes sense.

7) You spend hours searching for updates on , even though you already added the authors onto your Favourite Author list.

8) You have memorized at least _some _(read: _the majority_) of the dance moves in any or all of these movies: High School Musical 1, 2, and/or 3 and/or HaIrSpRaY

9) You're friends and family are tired of hearing about how amazing the following people are: Rob Pattinson, Zac Efron, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, the rest of the Cullen family, the cast of High School Musical, and the cast of HaIrSpRaY

10) Your friends are sick of hearing about how much you hate Corbin Bleu and Jacob Black, even though they all agree with you on how gross they are.

11) You've seen the "Gervais + Elmo = Hilarity On 'Sesame Street'" interview 20+ times and have memorized every word, yet still laugh your a-double-s off every time.

12) You've saved said video onto your camera, as well as downloaded it as a track and video on your iPod.

13) You've read every book in the Twilight series at least three times.

14) Your "therapy" involves two to three hours of playing The Sims 2: Pets, daily. Controlling other peoples' lives always make a person feel better!

15) You watch DVD commentary on your favourite TV shows/movies because you've memorized all the lines and you need a change.

16) You're playing Wii Golf and are trying to get the HIGHEST score possible.

17) You have countdowns leading up to the theatre/dvd release of your favourite movies.

18) You have countdowns leading up to the release date of a new book. (allyy: *coughcoughbadkittycatnippedcoughcough*

19) You watch all the Twilight spoofs/parodies that are on YouTube. (allyy: BTW, "Just A Twilight Spoof" is hilarious! Also, "Twilight Can I Have Your Number?")

20) You decide with a group of friends that your dog is actually a fox disguised as a dog who is pretending to be a lion. (allyy: Don't. Ask.)

21) You decide to call the above "Liox," pronounced "Lie-Ox."

22) You have arguments with your friends about how to kill vampires, always trying to explain that skates through the heart, garlic, and silver bullets have no effect.

23) You have decided that you have "British Accent Stupidity Syndrome" (brianaalee: _BASS_) just because you like RPattz (Robert Pattinson, for non-Twilight-followers.)

24) You buy the Twilight Score for no apparent reason.

25) You buy the sheet music to Twilight and HaIrSpRaY for no apparent reason (brianaalee: _it actually wasn't allyy who did this_!)

26) You spend at least five minutes a day staring at a poster, lost in thoughts that are not at all related to the poster. (allyy: _in brianaalee's case, singing to a poster._ brianaalee: _hey_! _that was a long time ago_!)

27) You spend at least five minutes a day staring at a poster, lost in thoughts that are related to the poster. (brianaalee: _allyy=Edward_. allyy: _ok now we're even_.)

28) You spend a good ten minutes thinking of things to add to "You Know You're Cool When..."

29) You sign your emails with five different names. (_allyy katt _aka _~Ally!~ _aka _Diamond*Opal _aka J_ordannyfan_ aka _Violet Beauregard~*_

30) In your world, there is such thing as a wereskunk.

31) You laugh your butt off listening to Rob Pattinson talk about his eyebrows. (ally: _"Do you think vampires' eyebrows can grow back?" "We have very similar eyebrows" ....soo funny_)

32) You know what "The Hampster Dance" is.

33) You played "High School Musical DVD Board Game" once a few months ago, and you were Sharpay, your friend was Troy, and you still call each other by your character's name. (allyy: _haha brianaa, i'm sharpay!! burrrrn!_ brianaalee: _well I'M the hottie-hot vampire_!)

34) You threw a game peice that was Chad Danforth at your cat, and when she batted it around, chewed it up, and then ate it, you laughed hysterically and cried "YOU DESERVED THAT!" (brianaalee: _i love my cat for doing that. I really do. not kidding she actually ate it.)_

35) Zac Efron is a vampire. Do. Not. Deny it!

36) You almost die when you hear the words "I'm on Team Jacob." Or, even just the word "Jacob," or "Team Jacob," for that matter. (allyy+brianaalee: _aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

37) Corbin Bleu should play J-word on the Twilight movie because they're both equally horrible.

38) You fantasize about Zac Efron eating the following people (because he is a vampire who needs to meet Carlisle): Jacob Black, Corbin Bleu, Vanessa Hudgens, and all Team Jacob members. No offense.

39) You put the subtitles on during the scene where they're in the greenhouse because you didn't hear what Bella said after Edward said, "I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it."

40) After putting on subtitles, you realize that Bella said "Floridians" and you stare at the TV because you don't know what it means.

41) When you realize that "Floridians" means people from Florida, you die with laughter.

42) You Googled 'adrenaline rush' to see if it can actually make you strong enough to stop a car.

43) You wish that Edward was British because you think RPattz's British accent is SO much sexier than the American one. (allyy: _also because you have BASS_.. brianaalee:_ i've joined you on that front_.)

44) You open your email inbox and see that you have 15 new emails; fourteen are junk, and one is this email. (allyy: _not that i would know anything about how that happened to me twice today at all_...)

45) You freak out because when you deleted those fourteen emails, you also accidentally deleted this "YKYCW" list email.

46) You know at least 10 Dumb Blonde jokes. (brianaalee: _you ARE a blonde, girlie_. allyy: _i KNOW_!)

47) You watched _Twilight_ twice in a row and would have watched it a third time if your annoying younger sibling hadn't stole the TV to play _Rockband._

48)You are driving around town with your brother, and have been doing so for the last 20 minutes, and you are suffering from major OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder). So when he says "Hey, a yellow car!" you whip your head around and say "Is it a Porsche Turbo 911?!?!" and when he says "WHAT?!" you launch into a super duper long conversation about Cullen cars and Alice and Edward and pretty much anything _Twilight_ related

49) During the above, you realize that Esme doesn't have her own vehicle.

50) You think that it is discriminatory that Esme doesn't have her own vehicle when everyone else does.

51) You think Esme _should_ have her own vehicle.

52) You think Esme should have a Hummer ;)

53) You think Esme's Hummer should be one of those fuel efficient ones.

54) You just flat out think about Cullen Cars for no reason and then get carried away. (brianaalee: ..._not that allyy would know ANYTHING about getting carried away_....)

55) You squeal when your sibling stops playing _Rockband _so that you can watch _Twilight _again.

56) You learned while watching High School Musical 3: Senior Year that not only is Zac Efron a vampire, he is a superhero vampire pirate!

57) You burst out laughing at the theatre when you realize this. (brianaalee: _yes, Zac Efron IS a superhero vampire pirate! He has a cape, a pirate's wheel in his treehouse, and he was already a vampire_....)

58) You know that it is NOT the Chicken Dance, it is the Duck Dance, with lyrics as follows: "I am a duck, I flap my wings, I wiggle my butt, quack quack quack quack."

59) You know that when the Cullens first walk into the cafeteria in the _Twilight_ movie, Emmett is carrying a plastic bag filled with _eggs._

60) And that when in Biology class, there is a point when the owl makes Edward look like he has wings.

61) And that when Edward is confronting those creeps/stalkerdudes in Port Angeles, he growls.  
62) And that Edward has fangs somewhat because Rob Pattinson has mini fangs naturally  
63) You like talking to people on MSN while adding numbers to this list.

64) You take pictures of yourself in the middle of a sneeze.  
65) You have assorted quotes from movies and books taped to your door and/or walls  
66) You have _Twilight_ pictures that you printed off the computer on your walls  
67) for a school project, you and your friends film a HSM/James Bond spoof (allyy: _and again, i was Sharpay!! BWAHAHAHA! _ brianaalee: _I directed_)  
68) You look for volvos when you are bored  
69) You Google "New Moon" everyday, even though they havent even started filming yet (allyy: _but they will be as of March 23_!)  
70) You hate that Edward "prefers brunettes" (allyy: _**CRAAAACK!** That is the sound my heart made reading that_. brianaalee: _And that was me shouting HA! I WIN_!)  
71) You know who Jackson Rathbone is.  
72) If you don't, you just went and Googled who he was.  
73) You cry when someone says the words "Italy" or "Volturi" or "Aro" (allyy:..._and also J-A-C-O-B...or you would if you hadn't already died from hearing it_...)  
74) Even after watching twilight 5 1/2 times, you still laugh at "La Push: It's 'La Push'!!"  
75) After laughing at the above, you cry because it said "La Push" which reminds you of the J-word  
76) If you run out of things to say, you say "Did I tell you I bought twilight?"

77) You die from laughter to hear that Celine Dion might be buying the Habs. (As in Montreal Canadiens? The hockey team? Yeeaaahhhh.......)

78) Your friend Emily just happened to play the character Celine in the HSM/James Bond spoof. ("My name's Celine." "Celine Dion?" "No. Think richer. I own half of Europe.")

79) You found one of your dress shoes in the laundry room, when it was missing for four whole days.  
80) You freak out for four periods because your friend wasn't at school to help you come up with more ideas.  
81) You got hit in the head three times in two gym classes with a basketball. (allyy: _that wasn't even FUNNY_! brianaalee: _No, but it was very Bella-esque_.)  
82) You married your obsessed friend to RPattz on The Sims to help her calm down. (allyy: _You. Rock. My. Sockos_!)  
83) You are friends with people who randomly say "STOP: Its hammer time!" and refuse to explain what that means  
84) You read _New Moon,_ and for a split second think, 'Hey, Jacob's not so bad!' Then, realizing what you have just done, you slap yourself in the face. Hard. (allyy: _OW! _brianaalee: _DON'T THINK STUFF LIKE THIS_! _Or i will hit you again_.)  
85) Random people that you don't even know come up to you and start talking to you about _Twilight._  
86) Whenever you pick up an apple, you hold it the way it is on the _Twilight_ cover.  
87) Your day is made when you find out your friend has married you to RPattz on the Sims. (allyy: _wheeeeeee_!)  
88) You know what "Doctor Horrible's Sing Along Blog" is...and love it.  
89) You think that despite his not being young-ness, Danny Tripp is one of the awesomest guys ever (brianaalee:_ but he's not a superhot, superhero vampire pirate who has a movie premiering on April 17_)  
90) You love to eat pancakes for breakfast  
91) You get excited when you find out you might be going to see _Monsters VS Aliens_

92) You can relate almost anything to one of your obsessions.  
93) You scream when you see or hear "leopard print" just because Corbin Bleu has his room entirely decorated with it. (brianaalee: _**die**_ ally: _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!!!!!!!)

94) Your way of speaking Italian is to add either "le" at the beginning of a word, or "o" at the other. (brianaalee: example: _Le InSaNeO _[_insane_])

95) You got sick for four days, and were extremely pale. So you ran to the bathroom to see if you'd sparkle.

96) When you realized you couldn't sparkle, you sat down and cried because you actually thought you might've turned into a vampire.

97) You actually read this list

98) You helped create the 98 points on this list.

99) You had a best friend who ALSO helped you create this list.

100) You wrote number one hundred just so you could be the one to write it. (allyy: _HA_!)

101) Your parents buy you anything they see that might somehow relate to one of your obsessions, be it towels, pillows, lip gloss, hand sanitizer...


End file.
